Valentine's Day
by Cassy Finnigan
Summary: Like my Christmas Kisses mini series, only these take place on Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy:) rated T for suggestive themes. Also, I do NOT, no matter how much I want to, own Hetalia.
1. Valentine's Day: GerIta

Valentine's Day

Italy looked frantically to the waiter, who stood frozen, his face clearly showing his shock."G- Germany, I-I really don't know what to say." His eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to spill over, though he didn't know _why _he wanted to cry.

Here many looked at Italy, his face as red as the tomato ring in the box in his hand. "Vell, 'yes' might be a good place to start," he mumbled. He turned to the waiter, "I realize ve didn't get anything, bit I think ve should be going now." He stood up when the waiter nodded and pulled on his jacket as he went to the other side of the table. He held his hand out to Italy, but the smaller nation stood up and swiftly walked away, leaving the German to follow when he recovered from his shock.

Walking behind Italy, Germany could see every time the other nation wiped his eyes or shook as he cried. When they had almost arrived, Germany decided to catch up to Italy and grabbed his shoulder, "Look, I didn't vant to frighten you, I just..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Germany, you can't just ask a question like that in public! And as far as I know, we haven't even dated yet!"

Germany's eyes widened in shock, "So zis is about how I went about it? Not about, you know, a guy proposing to anozer guy?" Germany shook his head, "You started it anyway," Italy shook his head and Germany continued, "You gave me zose red roses. In my country zey are all confession of..." He struggled to get the word out.

"Love?" Italy asked, trying to fill in the gap. "But I didn't even know!" he yelled when Germany nodded. "I just realized it was Valentine's Day and I hadn't gotten you anything, and then I asked a man and he gave me the roses. I never even thought the colour might mean anything!" After a moment,the panic left his face and was replaced by a wide smile. "But to answer some of your previous questions..._si_."

"Which ones?"

"Well the one about how you proposed, the one technically right after the proposal, but I suppose it may have been the proposal part..."

"So...does zat mean you want to marry me?" a blush rose to the Germans cheeks.

Italy grabbed germany's tie and pulled his the rest of the way to the house and up to the bedroom. Romano had gotten in somehow and was asleep on the living room couch, making it inaccessible. "I can only say '_si_' so many times Doitsu. How Bout I try to tell you another way?"


	2. Valentine's Day: USUK

**AN: **This was sypposed to be posted on the second, but I didn't have the chqnce to upload it. As with my last mini-series, Hetalia Kisses, requests are open.

**Valentine's Day: USUK**

England was unable pani. Never before had head to buy a Valentine's Day gift for someone and now itwas only 12 days away. He'd gone into countless stores only to be disappointed by the products. There was lots of pink, hearts and a few shot glasses, but nothing seemed right for America.

Defeated, he went into one last store, but he doubted he'd find anything. The display was as generic as all of the others. however, upon entering he saw something. A gun. it was plasticand pink, but it was still a gun. there was a red holster with it. he picked them both up and bought them without a second thought. He walked home with a slight bounce in his step.

Now all he had to do was his the gift and wait for the day.

_Valentine's Day_

Finally the day arrived.

England smiled to himself when he saw that America was still asleep. As smoothly amd quietly as possible, he slid out of bed and went to get the presents from the one place he knew America could never in his life look.

The cupboard where England kept his tea.

He grabbed the presents and went back to the room quickly, where America now sat up with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. England climbed into bed next to the yunger nation. "Morning dude," America yawned.

England kissed America's forehead and put the present in his lap. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

America bit his lip, his excitement clear, but he didn't open it until he looked up at England, who nodded. The American tore through the paper quickly and pilled out the gun in the holster. "Iggy...You-" America cut himself off and frowned. "I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright," England replied. "I have everything I need. Right here." He ran his hand down America's bare chest,making the younger nation shiver.

"Then maybe I _can _giveyou something," America smiled devilishly as he pulled England ontop of him.

Enlgand blushed instantly, but leaned down to kiss America. "Happy Valentine's Day," He whispered before touching bis lips to the younger nation's.


	3. Valentine's Day: LietPol

**Valentine's Day: LietPol**

"So, like, I was thinking of having a party to celebrate Valentine's Day," Poland said over the phone to Lithuania. "What do you think?"

Lithuania was sildnt for a moment, but Poland could hear Russia speaking in the background. Lithuania said something in reply to the the Russian and, eventhough he couldn't see him, Poland knew Lithuania was shaking. Russia laughedamd said somethkng, then Lithuania spoke to Poland. "Russia told me to tell you it sounds like a good idea," he said. Fuzzia said something again andLithuania quickly added, "He also said we should all go with dates, or something like that."

"Well of course everyone needs a date, it's _Valentine's Day_," Poland replied. "So anyway, it will actually be on Valentine's Day and everyone needs to wear pink or red." He hung up before Lithuania had the chance go reply.

Lithuania hung up slowly, looking at the phone in fear. Now he'd have to find a date.

He heard a slow "kol kol kol" behind him and turned slowly, jumping back and running into the small table that held the phone whenhe saw Russia standing right behind him, looming over him.

"So Lithuania," he said, "I suppose you can go with me, da?"

Poland watched the door, waiting for Lithuania to walk in, and was surprised when the other nation wasdragged in, stumbling behind Russia.

Luckily he'd been prepared for almost anything.

"Hay Belarus!" He called. The girl turned to look at him and he pointed toward Russia, "Your brother finally showed up."

He watched Belarus run at Russia, yelling "Brother, be mine!" He only stopped to watch for a moment though, before going to save Lithuania from the siblings.

"Thanks," The brunette nation said, hiz voice zounded almost apologetic.

"Only problem is, now you don't have a date," Poland teased.

He saw Lithuania's face fall, "I guess you're right."

"But don't worry," Poland said quickly, "I don't have one either. I must admit though, I'm wounded." He looked at Lithuania's fce to see his expression. "You chose Russia over _me_, who is totally your best friend, by the way."

"I didn't!" Lithuania yelled, ignoring the rest of Poland's words. "You know hos Russia is. He forced me!" As an afterthought he mumbled, "Probably so Belarus wouldn't ask."

"Lithuania," Poland said, taking the other nation's face in his hands. "Jist kiss me."

So, blushing brightly, Lithuania slowly leaned toward his friend and kissed his lightly, freaking out when Poland grabbed him and deepened the kiss.


	4. Valentine's Day: Rochu

**Valentine's Day: Rochu**

Russia finally managed to get away from Belarus by hiding in one of Poland's many rooms. "Finally," he sighed when he hadn't heard her voice for at least five minutes.

He turned around in the almost complete black to see someone silhouetted against the window. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that it was a girl who was staring at him intently. He felt his face heat up with a blush and hoped she wouldn't see it in the almost pitch black.

Then he noticed the eyes, the hair, the shape of the face and the delicate hands. "China?" His voice was full of shock. He added, "I thought you were a guy?" It was supposed to be a statement, but came out more like a question.

"I am, but something happene. I think Enlgand's involved." China's voice shook but he/she cleared his/her throat and continued, "What happens if ghis never wears off? Aiyah! I am going to kill him!"

Russia couldn't help but smile, "What makes you think something will happen if you stay a girl? I think some of the other nations already think you've beena girl this whole time."

"What country would be stupid enough to-? America?" Russia nodded, but China frowned. "You said that 'some' of the nations also thougt I was a girl. How many others are that stupid?"

Russia simply smiled. Even though China was sitting, she appeared shorter than normal. And more delicate and fragile looking.

"Well, at the very least I suppose something can finally happen between us." She sprung forward suddenly and pulled Russia closer by the collar. She noted with amusement that it was covered in little pink hearts.

Russia looked into China's eyes, not fully understanding what she meant. "What do you mean by that?"

China sighed, "I've seen you looking at me in meetings, but you're so against anything that involves two people of the same gender sbowing affection for each other."

Russia's blush deepened and he mumbled, "That's not true, it's my boss."

China smirked, "Sure it is," she muttered, then pulled Russia closer and pressed her lips to his, pulling him on top of her om the bed. She wrappedand arm around his neck, the other one running down his chest, stopping just above the waist of his pants.

Without meaning to, Russia said out loud, "I hope you never turn back into a guy."

China laughed against Russia's lips before kissing him passionately once again.


	5. Valentine's Day: Spamano

_AN: Sorry I didn't post anything ober the weekend, I meant to post one chapter everyday until Valentine's Day, but I didn't manage that from the beginning. Sorry - Also, requests are open._

**Valentine's Day: Spamano**

Spain awoke to a tackle. Without opening his eyes, he ran his hands up the body. His hands ffoze suddenly, eyes snapping open.

Romano was crouching over Spain, his eyes wide. "I'm not a girl anymore!" he shouyed, voice full of as much as aw Romano ever showed.

"Was it really that bad?" Spain asked. "Even with tomatoes you don't get this excited." He pressed the inside of his wrist to Romano's forehead, "You aren't hot, but there must be _something _wrong."

Romano sighed. "To be honest, it wasn't _that _bad. But with you, bastard, anything is made worse."

Spain frowned, his face showing mock hurt, "You wound me Romano, I don't think I did anything bad."

"Oh yeah?" Romano scoffed. "Well you certainly took advantagelf my female body almost everyday. For almost _two months._"

Spain laughed nervously amd ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I have to give you that one. But you didn't stop me Roma."

Romano pushed himself up and stormed over to the door, "Bastard," he said as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Spain sat up and sighed, "Ah Roma, you should watch what you do." He got out of bed and quickly showered, throwing on clothes as he rushed out of his room and down the stairs, hoping to find the

Italian in the kitchen.

The grumbling coming from the kitchen gave away Romano's position. Spain walked in quietly and came up behind Romano, who was standing at the counter.

Romano stiffened, but recognized Spain's body against his. That didn't stop him from placing a well aimed kick on Spain's knee, though it seemed to accomplish nothing except Spain shaking his head.

"Roma, Roma, no need for violence." Spain tightened his grip on Romano, pressing himself against the Italian's back. "Tell me something," The Spaniard said, "Are you still worried that I will leave you for a girl?"

"No!" Romano shouted, a little too quickly, giving away the fact that he was and the thoughts of Spain leaving really bothered him.

Spain kissed his boyfriend's ear and along one side of his jaw. Between kisses he mumbled, "Romano, you don't need to worry about leaving you. You are _mi amor_ from now until forever, and after that if you want." He turned Romano around, earning a sharp intake of breath as the edge of the counter dug into the Italian's back. Spain quickly leaned in and kissed Romano's lips, pressing himslef closer to the Italian. He drew bqck, apparently too soon for Romano who forward for more. Until he caught himself and turned bright pink. Spain rested his forehead on Romano's. "I promise you this Romano," he whispered.

Finally Romano had gotten what he'd wanted all along, a promise. He kissed Spain, holding the taller nation tightly.

_AN: Romano is talking about being a girl because in my previous mini-series, Hetalia Kisses (Christmas mini-series), K had turned him into a girl._


End file.
